Skyrim - You Choose What We Do
Skyrim - You Choose What We Do is a gaming live stream series, created by Game Society Pimps, playing Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Special Edition (Skyrim Remastered). They have a brand new character named Dubba Dee Rainbow, a colorful Argonian, and is separate from the Skyrim For Pimps universe. The game is played live on YouTube and the fans watching the live show get to choose what Dubba Dee Rainbow should do in the game. Aaron randomly selects the first letter or number of a fan's username and that fan can comment on what to do next. Because the fans micromanage Dubba Dee, the missions can take a long time to accomplish. The choices the fans can make range from choosing which perk to get when leveling up to Dubba Dee's armor, and the missions Dubba Dee does. This can lead to some chaotic situations, for example, making Dubba Dee fight a dragon naked and bare handed. Aaron has suggested that Dubba Dee Rainbow can become canon in ''Skyrim For Pimps'' if this character does not interfere with any of the other Skyrim For Pimps character's missions, like the Dark Brotherhood. However, Adam, one of the main architects of Skyrim For Pimps, does not support this idea. Roles * Emre Cihangir - playing as Dubba Dee Rainbow * Aaron Yonda - selects first letter of username * Adam Koralik - maintains business transactions, interacts with fans in comments sections, and insults Emre and Aaron Characters * Dubba Dee Rainbow - main character and the fans decide what he does, Emre plays the character * Lydia - follower and future wife of main character * Serana - follower * Admiral Sidepouch - Riekling follower * Vorstag - Dubba Dee's husband that was burnt to death by Dubba Dee in episode 15 Weapon and armor custom names * "Benjamin Spankling" - Named in episode 13, the weapon is a Nordic Mace with shock damage * "GAY" - Named in episode 14, Imperial Sword with fear enchantment Missions played The following are all of the quests played as of episode 15 (aired Mar 12, 2019). Aside from these missions, Dubba Dee has already been married to Vorstag and is no longer able to marry by Skyrim tradition. Missions in progress * Bloodline (Dawnguard questline) * Loud and Clear (Thieves Guild questline) * The Book of Love * The Fate of the Skaal (Dragonborn questline) Missions started * Message to Whiterun (Civil war questline) * The Golden Claw * In My Time of Need * The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller (Main questline) * First Lessons (College of Winterhold questline) * Take Up Arms (Companions questline) * No Stone Unturned (collection mission) * The Only Cure (Daedric mission) Missions completed * Unbound * Rebel's Cairn * Blood on Ice * Joining the Stormcloaks * Before the Storm * The Jagged Crown * Bleak Falls Barrow * Dragon Rising * Dawnguard * Awakening * Forsworn Conspiracy * No One Escapes Cidhna Mine (Attempted) - completed in episode 11 * The Way Of The Voice * A Chance Arrangement * Taking Care of Business * Lights Out! * The House of Horrors - episode 11 * The Taste of Death - episode 12 * The Chief of Thirsk Hall * Missing In Action - episode 13 * The Break of Dawn * Dragonborn - episode 15 * The Temple of Miraak - episode 15 By questline Episodes See also * Skyrim For Pimps * Dubba Dee Rainbow References External links * YouTube Official Playlist Category:Series Skyrim - You Choose What We Do Category:Emre Cihangir Category:Adam Koralik Category:Aaron Yonda Category:Live Stream